30 Day OTP Challenge Lolana Edition (Day 30)
by Foolsgold Fenrir
Summary: The one outright lewd prompt of the 30 Day OTP challenge of 2019, aka the Lolana Edition. The prompt is "doing something hot" and so it needed a separate rating. See you around!


_**(A/N): Whew! Here we are... the final installment of this year's 30 Day OTP Challenge, for Lolana anyway. I had to post this separately from the main story because this one needed a different rating, M as opposed to T, since well, the prompt was "doing something hot." This is what I have been looking forward to doing the whole time, and the idea for the content itself had been stored away for a long time. But here we are, and if you wanna see the rest of the prompts it should be listed near the top of my profile as well. I really had a lot of fun during this whole journey and I'm glad I decided to do it. And you know what? Yeah, I'd definitely do it again, but with a different pairing. I'll do other Lolana stuff in the future that, while connected to the timeline (unless specified otherwise), aren't part of the challenge itself. Anyway, Wolfy out and see you around!**_

* * *

Another day off from college was another day all for the twins to have each other all for themselves and to explore. It had been that way for about two months at this point, and events like this became more and more frequent. Although the risk of getting caught constantly loomed over their heads, especially during their more daring deeds, it was new and exciting and they craved more of it.

They banged at nearly any opportunity they had, and now that they did so while sober it was much easier to remember what they were into and have more room for creativity. Shower water taking too long to heat up? Get a quick warm shower a _different_ way to kill some time while waiting for the actual shower to be ready. Studying for a really hard test? Lana wouldn't mind helping relieve some stress for Lola down there and put her mouth to good use. The toilet gets clogged so Lana has to bend down to fix it, exposing the iconic plumber's crack in the process? Time to test out a new strap-on.

Speaking of strap-ons, Lola had insisted that Lana grab a particular one on their way out. She kept it hidden in a plastic black bag as they rode in the backseat of a taxi taking them to the nearest secluded alley that they knew of.

Though they had dabbled in public sex before, it wasn't often since it came with an inherent risk that was made even heavier by the fact that they were twins. That and per Lola's requests, they had only chosen relatively clean spots to do it in so far. A few days ago, however, they decided to discuss any fantasies that they had brewing in their minds and the idea of getting rough in an alleyway came up. Lola had been adverse to it at first, but then again it wouldn't be the first time she indulged in a grodier, more kinky and strange fantasy. And the more she thought about it, the more it started to appeal to her too.

The cab stopped at a restaurant that was close by as to not arouse suspicion from the driver. They handed over the cab fare, stepped out, and waited for it to drive off far enough. Once it was out of sight, they headed over to the dingy alley nearby, clutching the bag close to them. They stopped at a medium-sized dumpster that while they both knew wasn't going to be all that comfy, it still looked comfy enough for what they had planned. Half of the top was covered by a lid while the other half was open but not full. It was small enough to allow for _certain _positions to get the right angle, while at the same time large enough to support them as they leaned up against it.

"You know, I still don't know how you got me to agree with this whole thing. I mean, this place is _filthy! _And it stinks." Lola pointed out.

"That's what's so great about it!" Lana replied giddily. She leaned forward and with a deeper and more lustful tone, she whispered into Lola's ear "_I'll show ya why I love getting dirty so much…" _She leaned in more and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before pulling away and rummaging through the bag.

She pulled out a two-strap strap-on, the dildo part of which was oddly shaped. It was in the shape of half of an open-ended wrench, colored a silvery-grey and had intricate details similar to ones that an actual wrench would have. Though the shared collection of strap-ons they had was quite an impressive size, this was one of the finer ones. It was also one of the bigger ones, not the biggest but probably making it as the fifth pick in the top five biggest ones they had. And given the various sizes, shapes, and types of the kinds they had, that was saying a lot.

"I remember when you had something similar to that, and I remember where you were when you did. Did you get it from the back of Flincher's too?"

"Yeah, they've got some good stuff back th-" Lana replied, then went red in the face when a particular memory resurfaced. "Oh come on already, I was dumb back then and I'm not actually into that stupid stuff anymore!" She complained. "I still can't walk past that garage when we go back to the house during breaks without thinking about it."

Lola snickered at her twin's embarrassment as she ran her fingers through her messy and tangled hair from underneath her hat. "That's not all that's in the bag, by the way~"

"It isn't?" Lana asked. The previous embarrassment had gone away by then, having grown a thick skin thanks to her life in the pack known as the Loud family and being with her twin sister.

She went through the bag and pulled out another item - a blue leather collar with a leash attached to the buckle on the side. In the middle on the front side was a metal tag with her name engraved into it. Lana's smile grew into a wide toothy grin as she put the collar on. It was a snug fit, not too tight nor too loose. "I gotta say, you have great taste."

Lola grabbed ahold of the leash and pulled Lana closer to her, close enough to reach for one of the overall straps and pull it down. She switched hands and used the other to pull the other strap down, then let go of the leash to crouch down and pull the overalls all the way to Lana's ankles. She rose back up slowly while gliding her hands over her as she went along, from her legs to her thighs, skimming across her clothed crotch with two fingers and pushed gently. The friction of the fabric slipping against her made Lana emit a quiet moan that sounded like a whine.

That gave her the incentive to keep going. She did that again and pressed deeper, then moved upwards and slipped her hands under the shirt she wore. Hearing another moan, this time louder, brought a mischievous smirk to her face. She noticed that Lana didn't bring a bra with her, then again what was the point if it would just come right off? She groped around, taking a moment to lightly trace a finger over her abs, before grabbing ahold of two squishy spheres.

She kneaded them like dough, softly at first before steadily increasing the pressure she applied while squeezing. While doing that, she ran her fingers over her nipples, squeezing them between the shafts of her pointer and middle fingers and pinching them with the tips. She lifted Lana's shirt up enough to expose her tits so she could get a better look at what she was doing, and for what she wanted to do next.

Without any hesitation, she latched onto the right breast and sucked. Lana may have been more of an ass girl, but she herself had higher and milkier taste. Her teeth dug in slightly, which might make others wince but her dear Lana liked it rough. And the both of them were biters which was regularly incorporated into their sessions in any way they could think of. Lola suspected that Lana learned it from her, which only served to further boost her pride.

"_Nnngh… aah!" _The plumber huffed, her face flushed.

Lola decided to multitask and after switching sides, she held onto her body with her left hand and rubbed the other spit-covered boob with her right hand. The saliva made it easier to make smooth, quick motions.

Lana huffed and mewled some more, closing her eyes and zoning out. That is, until the warmth left along with her twin sister's velvet lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she sighed. She didn't want to complain though, as she knew that the fun was just beginning.

"I want you to be _ready _when it's time, but… I don't think it's time yet." Lola said and gave her a coy, half-lidded look while lightly scratching under Lana's chin.

Lana snapped out of her previous trance. "Alright then. In that case, maybe we could both prepare at the same time. Perhaps… having our _cake _and eating it too?" She suggested, her hands traveling downward to stroke her twin's clothed asscheeks in circular motions.

Lola rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Oh, you and your innuendos." She then turned around and grabbed the cover and edge of the closed up portion of the dumpster, bending over but keeping her head raised and away. Her hands were stretched out so she could still have something to lean on. Though she was never a fan of unclean locales such as an alleyway, as that was Lana's thing, the smell was actually not as bad as she thought it'd be. It still tickled her nostrils, but she had smelled much worse things before in her lifetime, and maybe she was starting to go a little bit nose-blind. That didn't change the fact that it was incredibly dirty and she was definitely going to take a shower as soon as she got the chance.

The corners of Lana's mouth curled into a small grin that only revealed her oddly large top canine teeth. They poked out and looked like little fangs. Lola thought it was kinda cute. She made her way towards her waiting twin and did a mental analysis on the scene in front of her, scanning for her opportunities. She lifted the back of the dress up and revealed a pair of lacy pink lingerie with the word "_JUICY" _written in fancy black bold Kailey font on the backside. An idea sparked in her head, and once she pulled them down with her teeth to expose the bare flesh the cloth had been obscuring, it didn't take much time to decide what to do.

"So, what are you gonna do fi- _oooh~" _Lola let out a moan and shivered.

The unmistakable wetness applied right on her hole by a single stroke of a slippery muscle was a feeling she had recently gotten to know all too well. She had originally been squicked out by the idea of rimming, but agreed to try it out as long as she was the one receiving rather than giving, for the time being anyway. Maybe one day she would warm up to trying it out herself as well, but for now they were both content with the way things were.

She felt her cheeks being spread just enough to make room to stick her face up in there. Lana was always so eager during the many times they would fuck, especially when it came to assplay. Lola had to admit that she was glad about that, as her previous partner had absolutely refused to do any of the sort, or anything remotely kinky at that. Not only was he completely vanilla, but he was also long distance so that would have meant several hours of driving just for some plain old missionary had she gone and done that. Not only did she not have her own car to drive at that time and there was no way Lucy would agree to giving her a ride there, she would not be about that even if she had a way.

Don't get her wrong, he certainly was a nice guy, but ever since Winston moved from Huntington Manor which was relatively close to Royal Woods, to someplace across the country in high school, they found themselves growing apart. He was also very busy often and had found other people to keep him company, and that was that. If anything she would consider him to be an old good friend instead, like the way things were between Lana and Skippy. In any case, she wished him well.

Her mind had zoned out as those memories resurfaced though she could have sworn she had let out a few moans, and her focus returned to what was currently happening. By then, Lana had gotten nearly her entire face between her cheeks as she lapped hungrily and intently. She traced the edge and creases just as quickly as she lashed her tongue inside and scraped the walls, getting in as deep as she could manage. She clawed at her hot and now sweating flesh, though her nails were short and blunt and she relied more on her fingers and balance to hold herself steady and keep her partner's ass parted. They had always been kept short, but used to be sharper although not nearly to Lola's level. Her drool dripped down her mouth off her chin and moistened both sets of cheeks, her own and her twin's.

"Hey, uh… you remember Winston…?"

Lana stopped and looked up. "Yeah?"

"I kinda miss him. Like, not in a relationship sense, but… you and Skippy became good friends."

"Yeah we did, but we wouldn't get back together or anything like that, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, that's not it, and I wouldn't do that with Winston again either. But… I wanna have him as a friend again. I wonder how he's doing."

"Maybe we can try to find his phone number and ask about that. I saw a movie night poster somewhere around campus being hosted by the sophomore film class. It said it'd be next Friday."

"Huh… maybe he'd like that. What movies do they have?"

"It said they were doing comedy. You wanna maybe invite him over for that if he has time when that rolls around?"

"Maybe." Lola gave her a wistful smile, which then turned into a smirk as she got her head back into the game. "Now get back up there, will ya?"

Lana chuckled. "As you wish, Your Highness." For the next few minutes she continued, though not as hard as before since her jaw was starting to hurt a little.

"_Aaah, fuck yea…" _Lola groaned. A long strand of drool hung from her bottom lip off her chin, until it broke off and landed on the ground without a sound.

Although if she could, Lana would have stood there licking away for the rest of her life, but alas she parted away and let go of her unsteady grip. Her face was deep and red as the glow lava emitted, and felt like it burned with the same sizzling heat. Arousal pooled between her legs in the boxer shorts she insisted on wearing even though she did have a pair of panties back at the dorm.

Another silvery strand of saliva was there, connected by her tongue and Lola's asshole. It broke as she picked herself up and stretched her legs and arms out to fix the strain she had put on them. "Still wanna try another thing before the main event though, that okay?" She asked while she cracked her back and neck.

"S-sure… b-but don't take too long, aight?" Lola replied in a euphoric daze. "I still wanna be in the mood by the time you get Ol' Twisty Turny ready."

"Twisty Turny…?"

"Oh come on, you named your first plumbing snake Big Bertha, and then every other plumbing snake you got after that one the same thing."

"...Okay, you have a point." Lana conceded. She then stuck three of her fingers - the index, middle, and pinky, in her mouth to wet them. She inserted the index and middle fingers into Lola's blistering hot core and the pinky up her ass in the form of the "shocker," also known as "two in the pink, one in the stink."

Lola jolted in surprise, having indeed received quite a shock. "H-how are you d-doing both at the same time?"

"You know the old expression, 'two in the pink, one in the stink' right? It's an actual thing and I've been practicing the gesture itself before this." Lana replied as she started going in and out. Both holes were slick, one with self-made lubrication and the other with her spit from earlier, which made it easier for her to move her fingers at a steady pace. She was tempted to go faster, but didn't want to spoil the mood leading up to the main event. It was giving her arm and pinky some killer cramps too and although she was practically a trooper when it came to putting up with pain and discomfort, the cramps were already annoying her.

Despite that, Lola panted, growled and moaned throughout. At least she could help Lola enjoy herself, even if it meant powering through the cramps in her fingers for a little bit. The diva's hips lowered onto Lana's fingers as she pushed herself back. There wasn't enough room to go down entirely up to the hilt of her fingers, but the next few minutes it was a shocking ride.

After that she pulled them out and wiped them on her shirt. Her eyes drifted to the black plastic bag of items, on top of which laid the wrench strap-on. She slipped her arousal-dampened boxers down to her ankles where her overalls were. Her thighs were shiny and slick. She reached for the strap-on and strapped herself up, standing proudly and ready for action. Except for one thing…

There was one last item in the plastic bag. She went through it and pulled out a small bottle of lube. She poured some of it into her hands and put the bottle back, then went to work to lube up each and every spot on the dildo part. By the time she was done it had more than enough and some dripped off the open-ended edges. She wiped her hands on her shirt again and moved in closely, both of them poised for what was to come next.

Lola turned her head and gave the tomboy behind her a sultry smirk. "_Go get 'em, tiger." _She purred in encouragement.

Heeding her advice, Lana went for it and after guiding herself, plunged right up her ass. She made sure to go slowly for the head of the wrench as that was the hardest part of it to get inside. Lana returned the smirk Lola had given her when she saw her teeth clench and heard her inhale sharply through her teeth. Once that was done, all bets were off and she slammed the whole wrench inside. Lana reached around and grabbed ahold of Lola's hips to hold on.

Lola cried out shaky moans and pants as she held onto the dumpster for dear life. This wasn't her first rodeo for being on the receiving end of a strap-on, but she was more used to being the dominant one and when the roles were reversed, Lana went in _rough. _Even with lube being used, it was a rough ride and she felt completely filled up. Then again, an asshole wasn't even nearly as elastic as a pussy was, and was much tighter.

Suddenly, both of them lurched forward and Lana stayed there hunched over and completely sheathed. Judging by the clear lukewarm fluid running down the front of Lana's legs and the back of Lola's, it was safe to say that she had already reached a climax.

"Really? That's all?" Lola teased.

"No… nah, that was just to break through the seal of the first one. First one's always the hardest to reach, and after that it's smooth sailing." Lana replied, releasing her grip and panting to catch her breath, while staying inside.

"I knew that. You're just really _pent up_, I guess." Lola simpered coyly and grinded her hips against Lana's.

"And I'm ready again!" Lana announced. She pulled back, taking care not to go out too much, and sunk into her twin again. The sounds of skin slapping and asscheeks clapping filled the alleyway. Lana moved her hands away from Lola's hips and wrapped her arms around her stomach instead, just a little bit where the ribcage ended and her underbelly started. She growled and grunted deeply as she pulled her down and pounded every inch of the strap-on inside her lover.

Lola lowered her body and spread her legs out even wider, sinking to her knees in a sort of squatting position but higher. Even she was surprised with how well she could keep her balance in high heels in a situation like this. She felt Lana resting her chest on her upper back and could smell her hot and humid mid-sex breath. Though her nose crinkled slightly, it turned her on even more.

"B-bite… bite me!" Lola cried out.

Lana's eyes fluttered open, and couldn't even remember having shut them. "Bite you? Where?"

"I dunno, where you can reach! Sink your teeth into me and stay there!"

Lana hummed in thought as she looked for a good place to do so. She reached down and ran her tongue across her collarbone, and licked the area around it. Her mouth was already overflowing with saliva, so it was easy to coat her chosen area with it. It shone in the dull daylight. "Are you sure you want me to bite you like this?"

"Well yeah I've seen you fight before, just don't thrash your head around like an angry dog I guess."

"Mmm, alright then." With that, she clamped down, her teeth hooking over the protruding collarbone and her canine teeth sank in a little. She heard Lola hiss through her teeth. She tried to ask if she was alright, though it came out muffled.

"_I-I'm fine… k-keep going harder, dammit!" _Lola reached for the leash again and pulled Lana closer towards her.

Her teeth helped her hold on better though she stumbled slightly. She hung on tighter, bit down harder, and thrust back and forth faster. The two of them moaned, groaned, growled and howled as they continued going at it.

At one point, they heard footsteps. They turned their heads towards the entrance of the alleyway, and there stood a figure clad in all black with a hood pulled up entirely, obscuring its face. It held something in its hands, and dropped it on the ground in shock of the scene in front of them. It was a wallet.

Lola's eyes widened and she gasped in shock, her heart pounding faster than Lana was pounding her. That soon changed and the pounding only got faster, matching the rhythm. Lana maintained direct eye contact and held a wide grin as she continued fucking Lola up the ass. She didn't even let go of the grip she had on her collarbone.

"Oh _hell _no, fuck this place! Y'all are fuckin' crazy as shit! Not about to lose an eye tryna mug you two, nope!" The figure shouted in a male voice and hightailed it out of there. He didn't even bother picking up the wallet he dropped. Someone else came around and picked it up, gave them a thumbs-up, and left as well.

"That was… _nnnf..._ weird…" Lola said before knocking herself backwards. She gasped as she could feel an explosion of ecstasy flood her mind and downstairs as well. Squirt hit the side of the dumpster and pooled onto the ground near her shoes, and ran down her thighs. She wasn't typically very vocal during orgasms while Lana was, but at that moment she was bellowing. It raised in pitch often throughout its duration. Her tongue lolled out to the side of her mouth.

"Yeah it… _huff, hah, _it was…" Lana responded and bit down even harder. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but it was hard enough that it would leave a mark later on as they would find out afterwards. She soon reached her climax as well and shifted around to get the G-spot while it kept moving around, for the maximum effect. She moved her mouth away so she could roar gutturally into the air, her lips peeled back.

Once they calmed down, Lana remained in place but stood up more, and Lola turned around as much as she could so that she could face Lana. She pulled on the leash again and brought her face towards her own into a kiss. Lana followed through and poked her tongue out, asking for permission to enter. Permission was granted with Lola poking her own tongue out, and the two of them explored each other's mouths. They both knew their way around pretty well by now, but exploring was always fun.

As that was happening, they unconsciously moved a few paces off to the left, where the uncovered portion of the dumpster was. Lola leaned forward and Lana leaned backwards, to the point where she was teetering over the edge. Neither of them noticed until Lana stumbled and fell inside, dragging Lola with her. The trash inside cushioned Lana's fall, and her body cushioned Lola's. Even then, they were much too into their makeout session to notice or even really care, even Lola. Lana, who was still buried inside her, slowly started thrusting again, making small and smooth strokes as opposed to the fast and rough ones from earlier.

* * *

After crawling out of the dumpster they had fallen in and having a few more rounds in the alleyway, they were both really worn out. Lana stepped back and pulled the faux wrench out. She took the strap-on off, wiped it with part of her shirt (much to Lola's disgust) and put it back in the bag. She took off the collar and put that along with the leash attached to it back in the bag as well, then took it off of the dumpster cover. After that, she pulled her boxer shorts and overalls up.

Lola was practically a quivering mess of pleasure and fatigue. She managed to stand up, but just barely. When she tried to take a step towards Lana, she wobbled and tripped. Luckily, Lana managed to catch her in her arms just in time.

"Damn, was I that good?" Lana chuckled as she helped her exhausted twin up to her feet and helped pull her panties up. "Ya want me to carry you?"

"That… _huff, _that would be nice…"

Lana picked Lola up into her arms in a bridal-style carry, and held the handles of the bag full of their stuff in her teeth. Though most of her energy had also been sapped from her body and mind due to their lovemaking, her strength had not left her. Now more prepared to head back home fully dressed and their secret hidden, she carried her tired twin out of the alleyway.

On that day, neither of them regretted their decision to get together one bit. And there would be many other days after that which would continue to cement that decision.


End file.
